Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (7q^{6}-q^{4}) - ( -2q^{7}+2q^{6}) $
Answer: Distribute any negative signs. $(7q^{6}-q^{4}) + (2q^{7}-2q^{6})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $7q^{6}-q^{4} + 2q^{7}-2q^{6}$ Identify like terms. $ + \color{#DF0030}{7 q^6} - { q^4} + {2 q^7} - \color{#DF0030}{2 q^6} $ Combine like terms. $ { 2 q^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ q^6} + { -1 q^4} $ Add the coefficients. $2q^{7}+5q^{6}-q^{4}$